A Fluffy Night
by Wihahini
Summary: Risi, a shiny Pachirisu, is saved from rape by Cinna, a Cinccino. The two decide to spend the night in Cinna's place, because Risi's own place is too far away. F/F, One-shot.


''Well,'' I said ''It's better than nothing…'' I said, as I entered the cave for shelter.

My name is Risi, and I'm a female Pachirisu, a shiny one. I had been caught in the middle of a storm while I was collecting berries for myself.

The cave I found was quite muddy and deep. The ground was all covered in mud, and the walls were a bit wet, but it was better than being outside…

''Who's there?'' A loud voice came from inside the cave.

'' _Maybe outside is safer…_ '' I thought, and prepared myself to attack the pokémon that was here if it was a threat.

A Garchomp came out of the shadows. It looked at me with an unfazed glare that slowly turned into a smirk.

''Ooh… what do we have here?'' He said in that loud voice from before.

I was starting to panic. He could easily overpower me. I had to do something.

Without thinking, I used my discharge attack. The Garchomp was obviously unaffected, being a ground type.

''You should have known that electric attacks won't work on ground type Pokémon, miss shiny…'' He said, chuckling.

''Y-You…S-Stay away!'' I yelled, backing away from him as he slowly came closer. I came in contact with a wall. I was trapped.

I had to get out somehow. The mud was all over my paws, and I wouldn't be able to run away. All my attacks were electric type, so I couldn't attack him…

He slowly closed the gap between us, grabbing me from my sides and holding me down, lowering his head so we were face to face.

''And I was just starting to get hungry… talk about good timing…''

''N-No! L-Let me live!I'll do anything'' I pleaded, not wanting to die at the hands of this pokémon.

He smiled further ''Okay, I'll let you live for a little while, so we can have some fun first…''

''W-WHAT!? N-No!'' I yelled.

''It's not like you have a say in this, dear…'' He slowly let go of one of my arms and caressed my cheek softly. I tried to move my face away from it, but he still managed to get what he wanted.

''Don't squirm so much and it won't be that painful, cutie…'' he said.

He slowly dragged the claw from my cheek, to my chest, and to my pussy. I gave a hard gasp at the feel.

''You aren't wet? We'll have to fix that…'' He said, slowly dragging the claw along my slit.

I had to bit my lower lip to hold back a moan. This guy… he is gonna rape me! What can I do?!

''Hey,'' We both heard a voice, possibly female judging by its tone, call out ''let her go!''

I turned my head to see a Cinccino, looking at my assailant rather fiercely.

''And who's gonna make me?'' The Garchomp said in a taunting tone.

''Me, obviously'' She said with a cocky grin.

''Heh, as if you could''

The Garchomp freed me, and I ran behind my savior.

''Stay here, I'll handle it'' She said.

''A-Are you sure?''

''I have faced worse opponents in the past''

She ran to the Garchomp, who just sidestepped her. She seemed to expect that, as she quickly turned around and delivered a strong tail slap that hit five times. The Garchomp roared and used dragon pulse, but she didn't receive much damage.

''You are a physical attacker, you know? This will be easier than I thought'' She said with a cocky grin.

The Garchomp seemed to flinch and then roared again, his sharp fangs burning for a fire fang attack.

She barely avoided it, hitting him with tail slap again and ending the battle.

She casually walked over to me, like if nothing had happened.

''W-Whoa…'' I said, completely dumbfounded ''You are strong''

She smiled ''It wasn't that difficult, he probably didn't even have IVs or EVs''

''Eevees?'' I asked.

She giggled a little bit and then put her paw on my shoulder ''I'll explain it to you later, now let's get out of this cave''

I nodded and followed after her.

* * *

We had been walking for quite some time, and it already had stopped raining. We had been talking all the way, having a little conversation about our pasts.

''So, you were bred for battle, to have the perfect IVs and ability?'' I asked.

''Pretty much. My father was a Ditto that had 6 IVs, or so my trainer said. She made it hold a destiny knot, and my mother held an everstone, so my brothers and sisters all had the same nature, hers'' She said

''Whoa…'' I was at a loss of words. I didn't know everything was THAT complex. ''Do you think I have IVs or something?'' I asked.

She giggled. ''All pokémon have IVs, but some have a better value than others. I have a value of 31 in all my stats except special attack. I doubt you have, not to be mean of course. If you were to have, you'd be extremely valuable, considering you're a shiny'' She replied.

I nodded and we kept walking.

We reached her den eventually. It was pretty simple; a lot of berries of to one side, and a makeshift bed on the other side.

''We are here'' She announced. She grabbed a pair of sitrus berries and tossed me one. I caught it, but it almost fell, causing her to giggle.

I looked at her with an annoyed expression, then proceeded to take a bite out of the berry.

''Hey, I never caught your name'' She said.

''Hmm?'' I finished my bite ''Oh yeah! My name is Risi! What's yours?''

''Cinna'' She replied.

Awkward silence followed. We looked at each other, both expecting the other one to say something, but nothing happened.

''Hey, not to be mean, but you are still pretty dirty, you know?'' She said.

''H-Huh?'' It was true. I was all covered in mud ''Great, now I'm a mess…''

''I can help you'' She said ''Look''

She spun around in place; her fur and tails started glistening for some reason, before she stopped.

''What did you do?'' I asked.

''Our species has this kind of oil that we use to clean ourselves. It should work for you, too''

She wrapped her tail around me, and started cleaning. Her tail was soft, it would be so really nice to hug it and stay like that forever.

''So, uh…'' She started, pushing me away from my thoughts ''How did you end there? You know, at the cave''

''Oh, well, I was trying to get away from the rain, and that cave was the nearest place to hide'' I explained.

''What were you doing out?''

''I was collecting berries before it started raining. I dropped them all when it started to rain…''

She giggled a little, making me blush and glare at her.

''Take it easy, Risi'' She said, giggling afterwards from the rhyme she made.

''D-Don't make fun of my name!'' I said, blushing even more.

She calmed herself down and then proceeded to let out a little yawn. Only now I realized that my own den was miles away, and getting there now in the middle of the night could be pretty risky.

''Hey!'' I said, getting her attention ''Umm… My place is pretty far away, and I don't have any place to sleep… Can I stay here for the night?'' I asked.

She seemed to think about it, then nodded. ''Yeah, I don't mind, but I only have one bed, you can either sleep on the floor or share the bed with me''

''I'll share!'' I said.

She nodded ''Good, now let's get some sleep''

She finished cleaning me off and we proceeded to get on her bed and sleep until tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. I could hear the rain still going out outside. There was a strange aroma in the air that I couldn't identify exactly what it was.

Cinna's body gently shuddered and she groaned. She had a soft blush on her face while also letting out some soft pants.

Then it clicked…

She was in heat.

I bit my lip. I always had been a little in the lesbian side, so obviously now I wanted to do some things with her, but would she like it? Was she lesbian like me? Did she like males the same way I liked females?

I slowly cuddled against her, and she instinctively wrapped her tail around my torso. I slowly wrapped my arms around her, and she twitched again. My paw made soft, circular motions around her stomach area.

I looked at her to see no reaction, just her panting and usual twitch. Feeling bold, my paw drifted to her lower lips, caressing them.

A moan was the only reaction I got. I thrusted my paw in and began masturbating her at a slow and soft pace.

She twitched violently for a moment and then seemed to relax, still asleep.

I bit my lip as my other paw found its way towards my own pussy, and began fingering myself at a fast rhythm.

I quickened the pace on her to match my fingering, making her squirm a little, but staying asleep.

After a while, I removed my paw from within me and her, only to get between her legs and lick her. She squirmed for a bit more and moaned loudly, making me lick even faster.

She tasted a bit like Pecha berries. I used my other paw to stimulate her clit, massaging it.

It wasn't long until she came, letting out another loud moan and continuing to pant like before, albeit with a soft rhythm this time. Nevertheless, I collected her cum with my paws and licked it off.

I looked at her. She was still asleep and blushing. Was she really that kind of heavy sleeper?

I just giggled a little and got beside her, closing my eyes to continue sleeping.

But a sudden force made me open my eyes and look at her angry face.

She had pinned me down, looking at me while her tail slowly wrapped around my torso.

''Explain why you did that if you care about yourself'' She said.

''W-Well'' I stuttered. Why did I do that again? Oh right! Her heat!

''Well, I kinda… smelled your heat and… well, kinda lost control there…'' I said with a nervous giggle.

She quickly slapped me, although not forcefully, but it still hurt a bit.

''What was that for!? I apologized!'' I protested, but I really did deserve that slap…

''For not waking me up fully'' She said.

''Wait wh-''

She quickly kissed me. My eyes opened fully, then slowly closed as I embraced her. A lot of questions presented themselves in my head. Was she lesbian like me? Was her heat talking and not her? Could she be my mate?

She used her tail to massage my body, making slow but impatient motions around my neck and chest.

She slowly detached herself from my lips, licking them afterwards.

''This time…'' She whispered near my ear, making me shudder ''I'll be on control''

Her tail found its way between my legs, making me shudder and moan a bit. It tickled my lower lips and clit, making me even wetter.

She slid a little bit of it inside, just so she could tease me a little bit more. The tickling sensation felt just so good! My paws were nothing compared to her tail.

She removed her tail, making me whimper a bit, before positioning herself so our pussies were touching.

I was partially on my side, one leg up over her shoulder. She moved and twisted, making me moan.

''Y-You like that?'' She said, in a soft, caring voice. I only nodded in return, letting out another loud moan.

Her moans were a lot softer than mine. She seemed to notice this, as she giggled when I moaned after her.

We grinded against each other for several minutes, looking at ourselves with our lust-filled eyes. We were blushing heavily, panting and closing our eyes at random intervals.

''R-Risi… I'm cl-close…'' She moaned, speeding up her grinding.

''S-So am I…''

A few grinds were all that it took for her to finish. Her spasms triggered my own orgasm, making me almost howl and close my eyes.

She collapsed on top of me. We lied there, totally exhausted, not moving an inch.

I slowly opened my eyes to see her panting heavily, while her tail slowly curled up against mine.

''You… are great…'' She said between pants, opening her eyes for just a bit to look at me and blow a kiss in my direction.

I smiled at her and closed my own eyes to return to my peaceful sleep.


End file.
